Legal High
Season 1 Synopsis Of all the law related dramas inside and outside of the country, a majority of lawyers are depicted as heroes, either bringing tears to your eyes helping the weak underdog, or trying to advocate justice to the extreme. This has led the general public to view lawyers with eyes of respect and envy. However, the main character of "Legal High!!" stands miles away from that stereotypical identity of a lawyer. Komikado Kensuke is stubborn, abusive in his language, sarcastic, moody, and an extravagant spender. To the contrary, he has never lost a case in his life. A genius at bargaining and building strategy, winning is everything to Kensuke. His love for money, fame, and women obviously collects the dislikes of other professionals in the field. Kensuke loathes the textbook of justice the young lawyers try to brandish. Unexpectedly, Mayuzumi Machiko is a lawyer who passed her bar exam through hard studies. She is overly earnest in her mission of saving the weak, and rather clumsy and incapable of planning ahead. Her lack of versatility and strong righteousness drives her reckless, without compromise to her convictions. Passionate and determined, she is the complete opposite of Kensuke's character. "Justice is the winner," Kensuke stands by this belief without doubt. Despite the skepticism he receives for his sensational efforts, the people surrounding him begin to see that their view was but a pipe dream. In the courtroom, Kensuke reminds us of the feeling we had all forgotten: To fight with all our energy and to never give up. --''Fuji TV'' Cast Main Cast *Sakai Masato as Komikado Kensuke **Sakaguchi Waku as young Keisuke (ep8) *Aragaki Yui as Mayuzumi Machiko *Namase Katsuhisa as Miki Choichiro *Koike Eiko as Sawachi Kimie *Taguchi Junnosuke as Kaga Ranmaru *Yano Masato as Ide Takao *Satomi Kotaro as Hattori Guests *Nakamura Aoi as Tsubokura Yuichi (ep1) *Masana Bokuzo as Sugiura (ep1,11) *Rokkaku Shinji as Saito Hiroya (ep1) *Haru as Shimamura Tomoko (ep1) *Kubozono Junichi (窪園純一) (ep1) *Otsuka Kazuto (大槻一人) (ep1-3,7,9-11) *Yamazaki Daisuke (ep1) *Fukumoto Shinichi as Kitamura (ep1) *Tsumura Noriyoshi (津村知与支) (ep1) *Shigemura Noshinobu (重村佳伸) (ep1) *Yamaji Takehito (ep1) *Oneda Yoshiki (大根田良樹) (ep1) *Fukumoto Sachiko (福本幸子) (ep1) *Handa Takao (飯田孝男) (ep1) *Furukawa Tomomutsu (古川伴睦) (ep1) *Takakuwa Mitsuru (高桑満) (ep1) *Katsu Mitsunori (勝光徳) (ep1) *Ono Atsuko (小野敦子) (ep1) *Yamaura Sakae (山浦栄) (ep1) *Nakahara Takeo as Shirai (ep1) *Fukuda Saki as Yamauchi Hanae / Arakawa Bonita (ep2) *Kubota Masataka as Django Django Higashikurume (ep2) *Saori as Ishizuka Saeko / Charlotte Matsudo (ep2) *Nozoe Yoshihiro as Yamauchi Mitsuo (ep2) *Matsumoto Jun as Yamauchi Kazuyo (ep2) *Sawatari Minoru as President Okabe (ep2) *Tomochika as Hiiragi Shizuka (ep2) *Ogawa Atsushi (小川あつし) as a civil court judge (ep2-3) *Kobayashi Kenji (小林賢二) (ep2) *Uenoyama Hiroshi (上野山浩) (ep2) *Harada Bunmei (原田文明) (ep2) *Sato Kazue (佐藤和枝) (ep2) *Uchigasaki Tsutomu (内ヶ崎ツトム) (ep2) *Tsurumi Shingo as Kasai Satoshi (ep2) *Nagayama Kento as Enokido Shinya (ep3) *Harada Natsuki as Murase Miyuki (ep3) *Tonesaku Toshihide as Aizawa Hideomi (ep3) *Irie Masato (ep3) *Sainei Ryuji as Makino Tatsuya (ep3) *Matsumoto Wakana (ep3) *Kamioka Hiroko (上岡紘子) as a witness (ep3) *Kudo Risa (ep3) *Kubozono Junichi (窪園純一) (ep3) *Rokude Shunnosuke (鹿出俊之輔) (ep3) *Fujioka Taiki (藤岡大樹) (ep3) *Iwao Mantaro (岩尾万太郎) (ep3) *Achiwa Satomi as Mochizuki Midori (ep3) *Owada Shinya as Onuki Zenzo (ep4,11) *Murai Miki as Kuwata Kumiko (ep4) *Tokui Yuu as Yamada (ep4) *Mashita Yuuki (真下有紀) (ep4) *Miya Naoko (ep4) *Shinohe Keiko (しのへけい子) (ep4) *Suwabe Hitoshi (ep4) *Mori Fujio (森富士夫) (ep4) *Hamachika Takanori (ep4) *Ashidachi Tatsuya (足立龍弥) (ep4) *Morisawa Sanae (森澤早苗) (ep4) *Hirabayashi Satoshi (平林智志) (ep4) *Gouda Ayako (合田絢子) (ep4) *Ui Manami (宇井愛美) (ep4) *Emori Toru as Togashi Itsuo (ep5) *Tsuda Kanji as Tatsumi Shiro (ep5) *Haruki Misayo as Yoshioka Megumi (ep5) *Kono Yoichiro as Eto (ep5) *Toda Masahiro as Mukai Yoshitaka (ep5) *Fujii Hiroyuki (藤井宏之) as Asai Shinji (ep5) *Yasumuro Makiko (安室満樹子) as a maid (ep5) *Kishi Hiroyuki (ep5) *Seo Tomomi (瀬尾智美) as Mukai's wife (ep5) *Nishikibe Risa (錦辺莉沙) as Mukai's daughter (ep5) *Shinbori Sousei (新堀創世) (ep5) *Miyaushiro Yumi (宮後由美) (ep5) *Teruya Minoru (照屋実) (ep5) *Aoshima Tatsuya (青嶋達也) as a news reporter (ep5) *Suzuki Kyoka as Keiko Schneider (ep6) *Suzuki Kazuma as Kanbayashi Akira (ep6) *Aoyama Noriko as Okazaki Anna (ep6) *Umoto Yuki (兎本有紀) (ep6) *Nakamura Yuki (中村祐樹) as Goto Junpei (ep6) *Bando Haru (板東晴) as Komatsu Rin (ep6) *Tobe Yoko (戸部洋子) as a tv announcer (ep6) *Tatemoto Shingo (立本信吾) as a tv announcer (ep6) *Suzuki Koto (鈴木古都) (ep6) *Kinami Haruka as Mayuzumi Chiharu (ep7) *Maruyama Tomomi as Tokumatsu Kisuke (ep7) **Suzuki Tsubasa (鈴木翼) as young Kisuke (ep7) *Yamaya Hatsuo as Tanoshita Kyusaku (ep7) *Minagawa Sarutoki as Tokumatsu Taihei (ep7) **Takazawa Fubomichi (高澤父母道) as young Taihei (ep7) *Shishido Miwako as Tokumatsu Kiyoe (ep7) **Ishii Ameri (石井晏璃) as young Kiyoe (ep7) *Yokoyama Akio as a court judge (ep7) *Nomaguchi Toru (ep7) *Kubo Akira (ep7) *Suga Tomio as Tokumatsu Kahei (ep7) *Edamoto Moe (枝元萌) as Taihei’s wife (ep7) *Harunobe Tomoya (春延朋也) (ep7) *Ochi Yasuhito (大地泰仁) (ep7) *Ibuki Goro (伊吹吾郎) (ep7) *Arai Miu (ep7) *Nakamura Atsuo as Komikado Seizo (ep8,11) *Yoshida Riko as Yasunaga Mei (ep8) **Misu Ichinaga (三栖苺永) as young Mei (ep8) **Yonetani Mio (米谷澪) as baby Mei (ep8) *Ozawa Maju as Yasunaga Rumiko (ep8) *Okayama Hajime as Kajiwara Tsutomu (ep8) *Minami Yoshiko (南風佳子) (ep8) *Moriyama Shizuka (森山静香) (ep8) *Sekiguchi Akira (関口あきら) (ep8) *Enoki Tomokazu (榎木智一) as a club host (ep8) *Ogawara Yuta (大河原優太) (ep8) *Kunimitsu Mao (國光真央) as Kensuke’s classmate (ep8) *Hidari Tokie (左時枝) as Arima Tane (ep9) *Jinbo Satoshi as President Ikebe (ep9-11) *Nihei Kouichi as Nishikino Haruo (ep9-10) *Tane Rakuko as Satoko (ep9-10) *Tankobo Kibaji (丹古母鬼馬二) as Goda Joji (ep9-10) *Tamura Taijiro (田村泰二郎) as Moriguchi Saburo (ep9-10) *Yoshida Saya (吉田幸矢) as Moriguchi Hisako (ep9-10) *Mitsui Zenchu as Kiyokawa (ep9-10) *Chiba Masako as a psychic (ep9) *Ito Kojun (伊藤幸純) as Tomita Yasuhiro (ep9-10) *Tsuruya Ran (鶴谷嵐) (ep9-10) *Kawagoe Tamaki (川越たまき) as Itakura Hatsue (ep9-10) *Fujii Miyako (藤井京子) as Kawata Satoko (ep9-10) *Honda Kiyozumi (本田清澄) as a judge (ep9-11) *Koyama Hironori (小山弘訓) (ep9) *Furusawa Yusuke (古澤裕介) as Hamamura (ep9) *Onami Makoto (大波誠) (ep9) *Tabata Tomoko as Yaginuma Kana (ep10-11) *Yokouchi Tadashi (横内正) as Professor Machimura (ep10) *Yamada Jundai as Utsunomiya (ep10) *Nishihara Aki as Izumi Mai (ep10) *Sakata Masanobu as a doctor (ep10) *Tengenji Ryu (天現寺竜) (ep10) *Otto as Helmut Meyer (ep10) *Omiya Taro as Murakami (ep11) *Sakaki Hideo (榊英雄) as Kanazawa Seiji (ep11) *Yabe Kenji (ep11) *Honda Kiyozumi (本田清澄) as a judge (ep11) *Ono Erena as a waitress (ep11) *Azuma Mikihisa as President Ishigami (ep11) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Kosawa Ryota (古沢良太) *'Producer:' Inada Hideki *'Director:' Ishikawa Junichi (石川淳一), Joho Hidenori (城宝秀則) *'Music:' Hayashi Yuki Episode Information Source: Video Research, Ltd. Recognitions *'73rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Screenwriter - Furusawa Ryota (古沢良太) *'73rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Director - Ishikawa Junichi (石川淳一), Joho Hidenori (城宝秀則) Special *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Viewership rating:' 13.5% *'Broadcast date:' 2013-Apr-13 *'Air time:' Saturday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Synopsis Cast *Sakai Masato as Komikado Kensuke *Aragaki Yui as Mayuzumi Machiko *Satomi Kotaro as Hattori *Namase Katsuhisa as Miki Choichiro *Koike Eiko as Sawachi Kimie *Taguchi Junnosuke as Kaga Ranmaru *Yano Masato as Ide Takao *Eikura Nana as Fujii Minami *Hirosue Ryoko as Beppu Toshiko *Kitaoji Kinya as Teshigawara Isao *Sueoka Takuto as Kogure Kazuhiko *Horiuchi Keiko as Kogure Hidemi Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' *'Producer:' *'Director:' *'Music:' Season 2 Synopsis Komikado-sensei is back!! And together with him, Mayuzumi and Hattori. This season, a new employee joins their team. Hanyu Haruki comes from a rich family. His father owns a highly profitable trading company, while his mother is a children's books writer. Hanyu has lived in England, Saudi Arabia and USA, before returning to Japan to sit for his bar exam. After finishing his apprenticeship, he joins the Public Prosecutor department. To broaden his experience, Hanyu is loaned out to Komikado's law firm. Cast *Sakai Masato as Komikado Kensuke *Aragaki Yui as Mayuzumi Machiko *Satomi Kotaro as Hattori *Taguchi Junnosuke as Kaga Ranmaru *Okada Masaki as Hanyu Haruki *Koyuki as Ando Kiwa *Kuroki Haru (黒木華) as Honda Jane *Furutachi Kanji (古舘寛治) as Isogai Kunimitsu *Namase Katsuhisa as Miki Choichiro *Koike Eiko as Sawachi Kimie *Hirosue Ryoko as Beppu Toshiko *Nakao Akiyoshi (ep 1) *Tanimura Mitsuki (ep 2) *Sato Ryuta (ep 2) *Tsukaji Muga (ep 3) *Minami (ep 3) *Kunimura Jun (ep 5) Episode Ratings Source: Video Research, Ltd. Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Kosawa Ryota (古沢良太) *'Producer:' Inada Hideki, Yamazaki Junko (山崎淳子) *'Director:' Narikawa Hiroaki (成河広明), Ishikawa Junichi (石川淳一), Joho Hidenori (城宝秀則), Nishizaka Mizunari (西坂瑞城) *'Music:' Hayashi Yuki Recognitions *'79th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Drama *'79th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor - Sakai Masato *'79th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actor - Okada Masaki *'79th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress - Aragaki Yui External Links *Season 1 official site *Special official site *Season 2 official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:Needs Western names